Hermione's World
by animositic
Summary: This is a first attempt at fanfiction by me, and it is basically Harry Potter, except with the view of Hermione. It is with no specific year, yet. I plan to eventually have several chapters.
1. Default Chapter

This story is supposed to be written from Hermione's point of view. However, it is a first attempt on my part, and so please feel free to critique as harsh as you want.

Harry Potter from Hermione's point of view

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled, dragging me and Ron behind him.

"We're running, we're running, mate." Ron yelled ahead frantically, "but if you don't stop making that racket and yelling, we're dead for sure." Once again, Harry had been playing the hero, and this time, he was bound to get them caught and in detention for weeks. Which was not to say that the adventures they had been on were not exciting. But running after Voldemort in hopes of finding him and catching him was taking things way out of perspective and way too far.

Sure, adventures in the past had always been fun, but they had more or less come upon them by accident, or had been trying to simply to the honorable thing. But now, Harry had simply turned into an ass, lately. He was preoccupied with the idea of being a hero, and it had most certainly gone to his head. Even if he was not really willing to admit it, Ron and her had known it for some time, and now seemed as good of a time as any to broach the subject to him.

Harry slowed, and all three of us bent over, gasping for air. We had stopped somewhere near the middle of the forest, I suspected, but that was of no relevance, since Voldemort and any people associated with him were not likely to be around anyway. "Harry," I began timidly. "Harry, you don't think this is a bit of a fools errand, do you?" I started. Ron seemed to realize where I was going with this and openly gawked at me for bring up this issue at the wrong time.

"Just shut up a moment, will ya," Harry muttered. "I can hear it. Dontcha hear it?" And he seemed to be hearing something indeed. His whole body was rigid, and he had his ear cocked, much like a dog. I sighed, and Harry jumped. "What did you do that for, Hermione? I lost track of it." Ron now seemed to think that maybe I had a point. Besides, it was probably now or never, when we actually had a point. I mean, why were we in the middle of nowhere again?

And so, Ron spoke up. "Harry, we think you've gone a bit insane." I rolled my eyes, inwardly. This was definitely a typical Ron talk. Insane? What was he talking about. I could tell he had aroused the fire in Harry; all the touchiness was bound to come out any moment.

"Whaddya mean, insane. What are you getting at?" It was time for me to speak up, and I had better choose my words wisely, because he was not going to listen to them later on when we had already discussed this.

"Well, uh, Harry. The thing is, you've been outrageously stupid lately. And, well, trying to chase after trouble is the last thing anyone wants you to do." That had not come out quite as planned. I had really tired to make it sound more sympathetic, but it had turned out much more accusing then planned. This whole thing was a mess.

As expected, Harry immediately shook his head and began to walk off. "You're just like all of the teachers and people in the order. Do this. Stay out of trouble. Be a good boy." He was walking away now. Obviously disgusted with both Ron and I. But simply walking away in the middle of nowhere, in a place where we should obviously be sticking together and getting him out of this mess, back into the school, and out of trouble?

And so, Ron and I immediately started a protest. "No, Harry. We can just talk this over later. Let's continue what we are doing for now," and such comments. To no avail, though. And so, of course, we chased after him. Ron, the smart one, thought the best way to endear him to us and turn around was to be stupid. "You're being stupid, mate. Just a stubborn mule who can't listen to the truth." Which, anyone knows, is a horrible path to take when trying to get someone to listen. So, Harry ran off. Deep into the forest. We tried desperately to follow. But, in the pitch darkness, and having to continue to stop and listen for where he might be, despite the light from our wands, we finally lost track of him. Wherever he was, he was determined to stay hidden.

Which left Ron and I in a terrible position. We were in a place we didn't want to be and didn't know how to get out of. Luckily, I knew the spell which would show which way was north, but, I wasn't sure of the exact coordinates of the school, which meant that I could only approximately gauge where the school was. But that was a better start then any.

From my left came the sound of Ron. "Do you have any plan? Because, right now, my best idea is to lay down and pretend this is a dream."

"Oh get up," I said disapprovingly, although I was quite frightened. I had never been this deep in the woods and had no idea what was here. Then I proceeded to tell him my plan to get approximately towards the castle. So, we started off in the general direction, not talking, but both wondering where Harry was.

It seemed like we walked for hours. And, continuing to point the way with my wand, I could only trust that I was walking to right way and Ron and I were not leading ourselves into grave peril. Both of us sighed greatly, though, when we reached a familiar path, meaning it would only be about 45 minutes until we reached the outside of the grounds. Now that we were not deep inside the woods, we had only one minor detail. Where on Earth was Harry?

Back up at the castle, in the common room, Ron and I tried to decide what to do. "We could try to contact a teacher," I said doubtfully. "I mean, Harry will kill us when he finds out, and there isn't much a teacher can do anyway. I mean, no spells that I know of that would work."

Ron sneered. "Of course, any spells that you don't know of don't exist, right?" I blushed and tried to think of anything better. But Ron voiced the plan that was inside both of our heads. "Lets just sit tight, and both sleep. If Harry doesn't find his way back by tomorrow when we wake up, we can both decide what to do then." Unfortunately, this was the best plan that we could come up with, and as much as we wanted to help Harry, he seemed to want to stay alone, and no desire, no matter how great, would help us to find him in the woods.

It was when Ron and I were both trudging up the stairs to the dorms when I looked outside the small window and saw the light was still on in Hagrid's Cabin. "Ron!" I said. "I bet he is at Hagrid's!" Ron stood stock-still, and in mid-step immediately dashed down the stairs towards the common room door. "Ron!" I said, running right behind him "Be careful!"

Arriving out of breathe at Hagrid's door, a few minutes later, we pounded furiously on the door. Gruffly, Hagrid yelled "Who's there?"

"It's us Hagrid, let us in!" The door opened, and Ron and I dashed into the hut, looking around frantically for Harry. But he was not there. Not one trace.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. The expression on Hagrid's face was one of utmost confusion.

"You mean you 'ave lost 'arry in the middle of the night?" Hagrid looked at the wall. "I mean, an hour before sunrise."

Ron and I sank onto the bed, in despair. We had lost. But before Hagrid could run outside and search, a knock came on the door. Ron and I sighed in relief for the millionth time that night. And, exhausted from the nights adventures of nothing, which Harry had led us into, the three of us walked sleepily back to the dorms. I, at least, was formulating how to best approach Harry about his growing arrogance and adventure-seeking, and perhaps a little bit of how to use it to my advantage.


	2. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 2

As before, this is only my second attempt, so comment as harshly as you like. I am no professional at this…

And also, I am sorry this chapter is so short, but it was a good place to stop, anyway…

The next morning dawned bright and cheery, but Ron and I were not quite in the mood to celebrate the arrival of Harry yet. It had been a long, exhausting night, and there was no telling yet how Harry might react to the night before. Or, for that matter, when he might blow up again. So, it was a tentative question when I asked Harry if he might like to go down to breakfast.

Fortunately, Harry got a guilty look on his face, and Ron felt safe enough to come within a few feet of him. 'What great friends I have,' I thought to myself. 'Just happen to disappear at the right time, and strategically reappear in order to claim the victory.' Of course, I wasn't being quite fair to everyone, and had lost several hours of sleep and homework the day before. This new cynical tone was taking root, and something had to be done about it. I grimly took pleasure in the fact that my tone was not in place of heated outbursts like Harry and followed Ron and him downstairs.

Stumbling sleepily into the Great Hall, the three of us stared when we arrived. I double checked that I was in the right room, first, because it was quite unrecognizable from its usual form. Reassured that I was in the right room, all I could do was blink in the brightness.

For in the middle of the room was a huge platform, with two unmistakable forms dueling on top. Scattered about the room were various tables at which students were sitting around, eating breakfast. Several were cheering and hollering for one person or another. Other people were gasping and looking towards the table where the teachers were grouped at. The teachers, however, seemed totally oblivious to the goings on in the rest of the hall. Most of them were sitting around a circular table, apparently in deep discussion.

I brought my eyes back the dueling forms. Malfoy had taken aim at his opponent, Professor Flitwick. Red sparks were shooting towards the Professor, and the Professor had put a protective bubble around himself. I looked over to where Harry had been standing a moment ago, but he was running towards to platform.

Now he started yelling. "Malfoy, you can't do this!"

"And who, might I ask, is going to stop you?" Malfoy taunted. "My daddy is on the school board. Where is your daddy?" That was all it took. Harry's robes were on the floor and his wand at the ready.

"Ron, help me!" I yelled.

"Malfoy made a crack at his dad," Ron answered. "Does he need any help. I bet he is mad enough already."

"No! Help me stop him!" I yelled. Ron looked confused. All we could do was turn and hope for the best.

"_Galisificanal_!" Harry yelled. The spell was dead on. Malfoy began to twitch, and he dropped his wand. The spasm's were overtaking his body and making it impossible to do anything but stare and violently quiver. Harry moved in closer to finish Malfoy off.

"No, Harry!" I yelled, but it was no use.

Harry's wand was right over Malfoy now. The entire room could now hear the words being spoken to him. "Don't you ever make a crack at my family again, you hear?" Harry's wand was placed right over Malfoy's heart, and everyone could sense that Malfoy was a goner. No sooner had Harry started to yell a second spell then Snape was positioned over Harry and leading him away. Ron and I followed them down the hallways towards the dungeons.

Snape had a firm hold over Harry's arm and was muttering threats under his breath. "Endangering a student, name calling, making poor judgement…, I'll have you locked in the dungeons for ages and hung by your toes till there is no blood in your feet."

Ron, silently running beside me, gasped. "He's really gonna do it this time!" I could do nothing but mutter prayers under my breath. 'Oh God, if there is a God, please help us now…' Ron and I ran down stairs and down passageways until we could not breathe any longer. Suddenly, Harry stopped and took Snape's arm off of his.

"Okay, I think they have stopped following us now," Harry said.

"Oh good," said Snape, "I was tiring of having to keep inventing new insults."

"So what was it you wanted to talk about this time?" Harry complained.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Tunnel

b As always, the usual warnings and such… These aren't my characters, they are creations of JK Rowling, et cetera.

**On to the story… /b **

HR 

Ron gasped. I trembled. Both of us stood rooted to the ground, wide-eyed, with no idea of what to do. The world as we had known it had shifted dramatically in a few simple moments. It was I who took the first quivering step towards to the doorway where Snape and Harry had walked through only seconds before. The door was still left ajar, and I stepped through the entrance, expecting to find scenery much like what I had just come through; dark stone walls lit by flickering torches on the walls. Instead, it could not even be called a corridor. The tunnel was plain dirt, and it was roughly dug, spiraling upwards.

Ron gulped. "We have to go, Ron," I said less than confidently. We both breathed deeply, and stepped inside the muddy trail. It was very dim inside, lit by a magical blue lighting, seeming to come from nowhere. Foot and handholds were etched in the dirt, leading upwards. I could not see where the tunnel led, only that it went up.

When my body had gone numb, and Ron was panting beside me, we reached a platform in the tunnel. A door stood beside the tunnel. "Ron?" It was the first time either of us had spoken in a long time. "Harry hasn't really gone to the dark side, has he?" It was a rhetorical question, but one that needed to be voiced.

Slowly, I creaked the door open, to find out where we were. "Bloody hell," Ron whispered. We were right outside the house of Draco Malfoy. The door we had come from disappeared as we closed it, but I could still feel it once I lost sight of it. This was amazing. A spell allowing a tunnel to go directly to a certain place. It was better than portkeys, almost.

Snape and Harry's forms were disappearing in the distance, so Ron and I followed at a distance, trying to overhear the conversation. Unfortunately, they were walking towards the house, over a wide exposed field. However, Ron and I tried our best, and eavesdropped as best we could. "Do you have the money?" Harry was saying to Snape.

"Just wait until we get to the house, boy. Don't be so impatient," Snape answered. Neither Snape, nor Harry spoke for several moments, leaving just enough time for Ron to tread on my foot, causing me to yell out.

Naturally, both Snape and Harry turned, focusing their attention on Ron and I, and they began to run.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron panted, as we began following as fast as we could. Even with the speed charm I had placed on Ron and I, it did no good compared to Snape's charming ability. Both Ron and I were locked out of the house.

Each of the windows on the house were charmed against people peering in, and so Ron and I eventually had to accept defeat. We walked back to the doorway in the middle of the field, only to find that it had completely locked itself against us.

b I have come to the conclusion that I really don't like this story very much. I may or may not finish it, because I need to actually spend some time on the story and whatnot. So, maybe with a better plot and some thinking time/editing, I might be able to produce something worthwhile… /b 


End file.
